


Lashing Out

by amadeusofnohr



Series: FE Femslash Weeks 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Plotless, Pre-Femslash, kind of, kind of more preslash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: Faye slips up in battle, and nearly ends up dead. Fortunately, Clair interferes in the nick of time. Unfortunately, she won't leave Faye alone afterwards.(For FE Femslash Week 2018, day 1: anger)





	Lashing Out

Faye swings her sword again. And again. And again. It’s late, and her hands hurt, but she keeps going. She has to get this right. Otherwise, she’d never be able to be useful Alm. What was the point of leaving Ram Village just to be a burden on the battlefield? Yesterday’s battle was still fresh in her mind.

She’d been watching Alm, like usual, just in case he needed help with any enemies. Gray and Tobin may have been bumbling fools, but they could watch each other’s backs. Kliff was more responsible than the two of them put together. But Alm… He was so headstrong, and he always put others first. _Someone_ had to tug him back when we went too far.

So, she shadowed him carefully, keeping an eye on the enemy soldiers that were in his vicinity. At one point, he had noticed her and momentarily paused. She waved cheerily. Then his face changed.

“Faye!” He shouted, panicked. She startled, spinning around to see a blade coming straight for her. She had raised her blade as swiftly as she could, but she could tell it was too late. _What a stupid way to go._

“You brute!” And then there was a flurry of a wings and a lance skewering the soldier, stopping the blade inches from Faye’s neck. He slid off the lance and onto the ground with a gurgle.

“It would be wise to be more careful next time,” admonished her savior, landing her pegasus beside her. Faye’s face burnt. It was Clair, the noble they had rescued only a few weeks ago. Faye had never seen _her_ almost fall in battle.

“It’s none of your business.” She snapped, hurrying away, mortified. How pathetic was she?

So, here she was, up later than any other members of the Deliverance who weren’t on guard duty.

“Say, you’re one of Alm’s friends from Ram Village, correct?” Apparently, she wasn’t as alone as she thought she was. She lowered her sword and grit her teeth.

“Yeah.” Clair was leaning against a tree, watching her carefully.

“I do not believe we have met. You may call me Clair. It is an honor to meet you.” She curtsies and stares at Faye expectantly. There’s a moment of silence. She awkwardly returns the gesture, mindful of the sword in her hand.

“Faye.”

“I know. Alm speaks quite highly of you. I thought perhaps I should get to know you a little better.” Faye frowns at the idea of them talking about her without her there.

“There’s not much to know. My life probably hasn’t been as exciting as yours.” She should really get back to training. She doesn’t have time to waste. Clair smiles broadly.

“But you’ve had such a different one! Growing up amongst the fields and the cows and… you know.” Faye’s eye twitches.

“You can talk to someone else about what it was like being a poor old uncivilized villager.” She says shortly, sheathing her sword.

“Wait! I simply meant-” Faye ignores her and stalks away. She doesn’t need to be condescended to by some uppity noble. There’s plenty of other places she can train.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Irritatingly enough, Clair won’t leave her alone after that. She’ll be above her on the battlefield, in line behind her to get rations, hanging around wherever she tries to train, and even standing innocently near her sleeping roll at night. It feels like there’s never a moment of peace. Eventually, she’s had enough. One warm afternoon on a training field, she confronts her.

“What will it take for you to stop?” She demands, gesturing with her sword. Clair holds up her hands defensively.

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you mean.” Faye glares and places a hand on her hip.

“You’ve been following me.” Clair runs a hand through her hair.

“I appear to have been caught red-handed.” Faye is unimpressed.

“Just spit out whatever it is you’re here for.” Clair meets her gaze, chin up.

“You should count yourself lucky. I, out of the kindness of my heart, made the decision to find you for the sake of apologizing. For the other night.” She seems entirely too proud of that.

“You’ve said sorry, then. No need to stick around.” Clair huffs.

“I would _like_ to be friends, if you will allow that much.” Why would she want that? So she can mock her?

“I don’t need any more friends.” She responds angrily. Clair has the gall to look hurt, but after a moment, she grins.

“Then how about a sparring partner? I would be daft to not have noticed how much time you’ve spent training as of late.” Faye snorts.

“If you think you stand a chance,” She probably does. But that’s irrelevant. She’s mad at Clair, and thus would enjoy getting to knock her around for a bit. Clair pulls a lance out of nowhere. _Did she plan for this?!_

“Then let us fight.”

It goes about as well as Faye expected it to, which is to say, she gets her ass kicked. She’s panting, splayed on the ground in the shade. Clair is looking entirely too smug above her.

“I did spend my entire childhood doing this. Clive likes to say that I learned to wield a lance before I took my first steps. He does love to exaggerate.” Faye scowls a bit, but that’s entirely fair.

“Sir Mycen did his best, but it’s kind of hard for one man to wrangle five children into doing anything, let alone structured training.” She offers. Clair perks up.

“Oh my! Training under such a famous general. You _must_ tell me more!”

“You could always ask Gray or Tobin instead. They’d love to talk to you.” She still doesn’t like Clair, she reminds herself. Clair scoffs and looks around quickly before leaning in conspiratorially.

“I’ve seen those two on more than one occasion, and between you and I, I dare say you took Sir Mycen’s words a good bit more seriously. Those two wouldn’t stand a chance against me if I had my eyes closed and a hand behind my back.” Faye can’t help but snort at that.

“That’s not really saying much,” she replies dryly. “A toddler probably has a longer attention span than both of them put together.” She loves, she really does, but it’s the truth. Clair furrows her brow a little.

“It was meant as a compliment. I think you’re quite talented with the blade. I would never waste my time with someone hopeless.” Faye’s face heats up, just a little bit. Maybe Clair isn’t so bad after all. Tobin and Gray sure don’t dish out compliments like that. Clair’s eyes light up, a wicked grin on her face before she continues.

“In fact, you’re leagues better than the boys in other areas as well. A fair bit easier on the eyes. Your hair is particularly lovely.” Faye’s face goes red. She takes it back. Clair is still the worst.

“You can’t just say that all of a sudden! You’ve spent the entire week trailing me like a toddler!” Clair’s laugh echoes through the clearing, and no amount of water in the world could cool Faye’s face off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I quite captured Faye the way I wanted to; she's a tough nut to crack. But anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
